La muerte de un amigo
by dante.villa.9655
Summary: Luego de los Grandes Juegos Magicos Natsu empieza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Lisanna pero una tragedia golpeara a todo el gremio y un viejo enemigo volvera para tomar venganza


** La muerte de un amigo**  
Hola este fic es todo sobre mi imaginación los personajes le pertenecen a mashisha. Y por favor denle una fic se va a tratar de Natsu y Lisanna.

Capitulo 1 :El comienzo

Era una mañana dentro del gremio Fairy Tail como siempre Natsu y Gray estaban peleando por cualquier cosa Wendy estaba hablando con Charle ,Mirajane en la barra del gremio , Lucy y Erza hablando de ir de compras , Gajeel y Pantherlily en una misión , Laxus hablando con los Raijinshuu , el maestro Makarov sentado en la barra del gremio separando a Natsu y Gray , Macao hablando con Wakaba , Natsu y Gray ya cansados de la pelea van a la barra del gremio y cada uno pide su comida luego de un rato llega lisanna al gremio.

Lisanna: hola ya llegue!-cuando termina de saludar todos los del gremio le dan la bienvenida y Natsu se le queda mirando un rato hasta que detrás de Lisanna aparece una sombra gigante y era Elfman que miraba a Natsu enojado

Elfman: ¿Natsu porque miras tanto a Lisanna?-Elfman le pregunta a Natsu mientras todo el gremio se queda escuchando la conversasion

Natsu: no estoy viendo a nadie solo estoy viendo el sol jeje-Natsu le decía a Elfman mientras se rascaba el cuello nervioso

Elfman: ¿Cómo puedes ver el solo si estamos dentro del gremio ?

Natsu: eemm…bueno ya me voy a una misión a dios!-luego de decir esto Natsu salió disparado del gremio agarro una misión del tablero y se fue.

Una vez Natsu fuera del gremio todo el gremio empezó a reir mientras Lisanna estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de tanto Natsu estaba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

Natsu:(rayos que me esta pasando? ¿ por que me quede viendo a Lisanna? bueno no importa de seguro no es nada)-penso este un poco confundido

Natsu: a ver de que tengo que hacer?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras empieza a ver que tiene que hacer en la misión.

Natsu: perfecto tengo que acabar con unos bandidos por 20.000 jewels-y dicho esto Natsu empezó a correr para acabar rápido la misión. Luego de 1hora ya había terminado la misión y se dirigía hacia el gremio. Mientras en el gremio Erza y Lucy estaban hablando de Natsu.

Erza: ¿No crees que a Natsu le gusta Lisanna ?-le preguntaba Erza a Lucy mientras comia su pastel de fresa.

Lucy: creo que si-Lucy le respondia a Erza mientras tomaba un poco de te

Erza: ¿a ti no te gusta Natsu ?-Erza le preguntaba a Lucy mientras Lucy escupió todo el te para ver a Erza toda roja de la vergüenza

Lucy: claro que no! Es un buen amigo pero no me gusta!

Erza: esta bien ¿ quieres acompañarme a comprar nuevas armaduras ?

Lucy: claro que si! Además puedo ir a comprar ropa

Erza: esta bien vamos-cuando Erza termino de decir esto estaban a punto de salir del gremio Wendy las llamo a ambas

Wendy: Erza , Lucy escuche de lo que estaban hablando ¿ podemos ir Charle y yo también?

Erza y lucy: claro ven con nosotras-luego de decir esto se fueron del gremio.

Luego de 1hora después Natsu finalmente llega al gremio y como siempre entra al gremio de una patada

Natsu: ya llegue!-una vez dentro del gremio todos los del gremio lo saludaron

Makarov: Natsu ven conmigo ahora mismo!-le grita Makarov a Natsu y todo el gremio piensa que Natsu hiso algo malo

Natsu: ¿Por qué ?! yo no hice nada malo esta vez lo juro!-Natsu grita a Makarov pensando que le hiba a poner un castigo

Makarov: no es nada malo es una buena noticia ven conmigo un segundo

Natsu: aye-Natsu dice imitando a Happy Makarov y Natsu van a la biblioteca del gremio

Natsu: ¿Por qué venimos aca?-Natsu le pregunta confundido al maestro

Makarov: bueno Natsu la rason por la que trage hasta aca es para darte una misión importante que de seguro te gustara

Natsu: ¿en serio que misión es?-Natsu le pregunta al maestro desesperado para saber que misión era.

Makarov: tranquilo la misión es peligrosa haci que tendras que ir con alguien

Natsu: pero digame que misión es!-Natsu le pregunta al maestro ya desesperado

Makarov: bueno la misión es….

Fin del cap 1_

Buenoo este es mi primer fic asi que soy novato en esto XD pero con el tiempo podre ir mejorando acepto sus reviews me dicen si les gusto para poder continuarlo :D


End file.
